Three years after
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Yup yet another NickxRochelle fanfic. So its three years later and Rochelle misses Nick. That is the best I can give you XD


It had been three years since the apocalypse now. Rochelle had her big dream job now and was now 31, Ellis had the girl of his dreams Zoey and was now 24 and married, Coach had moved to live with his new wife and was now 43 and Nick well, nobody knows what happened to him.

Rochelle sighed as she sipped her coffee whilst trying to keep herself awake

"Hey Ro" Her friend Jacob said sitting beside her

"What do you want? Huh?" She asked angrily

"Jee Ro calm down I only came to ask you how you were"

Rochelle threw the rest of her coffee in the bin near her and stood up "I'm fine! And my name's Rochelle not Ro!" She rubbed her face and picked her coat up off the bench, beginning to walk away. Jacob just stared. He didn't know what was wrong with her. But then again, nobody did…

She missed him badly. He kept her up at night, he haunted her dreams and almost everything she did reminded her of him.

She walked into her house and slammed the door furiously. She was sick of missing him and sick of nearly always crying over him

"DAMN YOU NICK!" She shouted to no one. It echoed throughout the house. Tears began to stroll down her soft cheeks as she remembered yet more stuff they did together. Even though it was a zombie apocalypse, she and him had still messed around. They used to have small play fights when Rochelle used to steal his pills for a joke and then tease him with them. She had never been so close to a man in her whole life. No one had ever treated her like Nick had.

She walked into her small living room and sat on the sofa still crying. She put her head in her hands and began reapeting the memories that still lived in her head.

'_Get over it Rochelle! He's probably with someone now anyways'_ She told herself. But she couldent just forget him ; you never forget the person you love.

She took a deep breath and stopped crying, wiping away her tears and turing the TV on. She switched through the channels and when she realised there was nothing good on, she decided to go for a walk.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked through the park. It was winter and very cold. She watched as couples passed her holding hands and smilling at eachother. She felt the tears sting her eyes

'_Not in public!'_ She told herself holding the tears back. She continued walking untill she found a bench and she sat staring up at the sky.

She always got lost in thought now. All the time at work the others would look over at her and see her gazing into space and smilling.

She wondered how Nick was feeling right now. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he still remeber her?

There was so many questions running around crazily in her head. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by a bunch of laughing screaming teenagers walking past her. She shook her head and walked back home.

'_I seriously need a holiday'_ she thought as she crawled onto her bed. She didn't seem to upset in leaving Ellis and Coach. But that's because they all stay in touch, her and Nick hadn't talked in three years.

She pushed her hair out of her face and lay there not moving. Her eyes scanned the room looking for something to take her mind off him. There was nothing.

"Well that's another sleep-less night because of you Nick" She whispered to herself shivering as she curled up and tried to get to sleep.

_-Flash back-_

_Rochelle looked behind her to Nick who was yelling at Ellis for tripping him over into the mud._

"_It was an accident Nick he even said sorry" She told him. Nick raised his gaze off Ellis to Rochelle _

"_I don't care Ro! Do you know how much this suit costed? Alotta god damn money! And I've just had it ruined by a hick in a 1 dollar pair of overalls!"_

_Rochelle kept her laugh back. Nick turned back to Ellis, beginning to yell again. Rochelle picked up some mud and rolled it into a ball_

"_Hey Nicolas" She said and he swiftly looked back at her_

"_Wha-" he was cut off as the mud ball hit him in the face and broke Ellis into a state of laughing._

"_Ergh!" He began wiping the mud off his face. Rochelle shrugged_

"_Mud men these days" She said smirking as she began to follow behind Coach who was now way ahead of them._

_Nick kicked the mud making it splash all over her back. She jumped in shock and turned around to see Nick's smirking face _

"_Ellis!" He said jokily "Didn't you're mother teach you better? You don't treat ladies like that!" He began to laugh. _

_He didn't see what was coming next. While he was laughing at what he had just did, Rochelle snuck behind him and pushed him into the mud. His expression turned to shock and Rochelle ran knowing he would probably get her and scrub her face into it._

"_ROCHELLE!" He shouted and Rochelle kept running laughing wildly. She caught up with Coach_

"_Hey there baby girl, whats so funny?" He asked and Rochelle stopped laughing and shook her head. Then they both heard Nick's footsteps and his angry tone of voice. Rochelle hide behind Coach as Nick approached them, his suit now filthy_

"_Right where is she?" he asked and Coach moved out of the way showing Rochelle to Nick._

"_Hi" Rochelle said. Nick jumped on her making them both fall into the mud. They both laughed as they threw mud in eachothers face and rolled around._

_Ellis joined them breathing heavily_

"_No fair! You guys didn't wait for me!" _

_Rochelle got up wiping some of the mud of herself Nick did the same_

"_Oh cool! Are we all covering ourselves in mud to stop the bugs getting' us?" Ellis asked_

_Rochelle smiled towards Nick_

"_Yeah, yeah we are Ellis" She said and Nick grinned _

_Ellis threw himself in the mud rolling around like a maniac._

_Coach smiled as Nick and Rochelle laughed_

"_Kids" He said to himself as Ellis got out of the mud._

_-End of flashback-_

Rochelle looked at her alarm clock: 6:30am. She had done it again. Stayed awake all night. There were only a few nights when she'd get a full sleep. She remebed she had work but she cleared her head of work and got out of her bed, she still had the clothes on from the day before. And her coat. And shoes.

She walked back down to the park and sat on the bench again inhailing the fresh cold air.

"Why are you so hard to find?" a voice asked. Rochelle knew that voice. She had heard it before she was certain. She turned her head slowly to see a man with beautiful green eyes, a black shirt, black pants and hazel brown hair that was slicked back. She looked at him in shock before she finally pushed some words out

"NICK!" She shouted extremly happy to see him again. She jumped off the bench and hugged him tightly. He smiled and put his arm around her back

"You didn't think I'd just leave you did you?" He asked smiling. Rochelle laughed a little as she felt tears off joy and happiness make there way down her cheek and onto Nick's black shirt

"H-how did you find me?" She asked looking up into his eyes

"It was hard. I knew you lived in Cleveland so I came up here searching for you and then finally I find you." He said and whispered in her ear

"and I'm never leaving you."

Rochelle carried on crying and Nick wiped her tears off her face

"I-I missed you so much Nick. I thought I'd never see you again"

Nick smiled and moved his face closer to her's untill they were only inches apart

"I would always come back for you no matter what even if you had a boyfriend I'd come back"

Rochelle smiled

"Will you stay with me?" She asked

"Ofcourse I will Ro. I love you after all."

They smiled and kissed. Rochelle felt butterflies in her stomach and she was sure she could hear people clapping as though to say 'Yay you fianally did it'.

'_No more sleep-less nights'_ Rochelle thought as she and Nick walked back to her house, hand in hand.

The end : ]

Hope you enjoyed it. I know all my fanfic's are about nickxRochelle I cant help it lol I love this pairing : )


End file.
